To Love Forever
by CEO
Summary: An AU of CCS but its really a good story about the forbiden love of two people torn apart by conflicts that affect their lives, would they be together till the end? It happened in 1808 so the clothes would be different . Chapter 3 is finally up!!
1. Chapter 1: Suspicion

Disclaimers:

To Love Forever  


Disclaimers: I don't own the anime or manga and most of all I don't own the characters so don't sue me!!! This is my first fic so no flames please. Please I beg you!! Well hope you enjoy and good luck!! And before I forget this Fic is for my sister and friends, kaz and teeveealien!!!

  


Chapter One: Suspicion

It was the year 1808 and it was a cold winter night.

Sakura stood where she was siting and picks another book from the shelves. She was worried about Li because his Mom just arrived a week ago from Hong Kong and they think she will not understand about the two of them, even her brother doesn't agree with them because Li was engage since birth. While with the case of Sakura she was engaged to someone else as a last request of her deceased father. She went back to her sit and started scanning the book like it has no story in it. She had done this with almost nine books and Touya notices what she was doing, and a frown formed in his face; he stood up and walks over to Sakura to ask if there is any problem "Sakura is something wrong?" "No, nothing's wrong" "Then why are you acting like that?" Touya asked, Sakura suddenly got nervous and told herself to make an excuse, if she told it was about Li she's dead, so she said "Umm...I have a problem with my project and....and....I can't find...." "Duke Kinomoto there's someone here to see you" the servant said appearing behind the door. "Ok, Sakura just do your best in doing that project and don't tire your self I could see that your tired. Take some brake for a while I don't want my one and only sister getting sick" he said and smiled to her "Don't worry I'll take your advice" she said, with that Touya left to see his visitor. 

Later that night

Sakura was lying down on the bed when she heard a knock in her balcony door. She wondered who that might be in the middle of the night, then she heard someone calling her name. Li knock on the door patiently, its quite cold that night and he's beginning to freeze "Sakura" he said when no one opened the door "Sakura" he said once again, then the door opened he smiled when he saw the surprise face of Sakura. "Li! What are you doing here?" Sakura said, surprised to see Li standing in her balcony, "I just wanted to see you" "Come on in you might catch a cold if you stay there for another second" Sakura said. Once Li got in he immediately hug Sakura and told her "I miss you so much, I don't think I can stand another week not seeing you" he said with love and care. Sakura smiled with the words and hug him back and said "I miss you to, but when my brother discovered that your here your dead" Li smiled and released Sakura. "He won't know not unless you tell him," he said while smiling, "You jerk" she said and punch Li lightly in the shoulder, Li laugh with the action given to him and Sakura laugh with him. After laughing Li suddenly became serious and said "Um...Sakura I'm here not only because I miss you but there's something I need to tell you," He said nervously. Sakura notice his nervousness and pulled him over to sit by the bed, then she asked "So what do you want to tell me?" she asked looking at him with concern in her eyes, "Um... Sakura my mom was here for a reason and...." he said slowly, "and...That reason was she want's me to get married as soon as possible" he said with sad eyes. Upon hearing this Sakura asked him immediately "Why? What's the problem?" she asked looking at him shocked. 

Ok I'll stop here and maybe the next chapter will be posted tom. Or the day after tom. Just one reminder, Please give me some reviews and tell me what you think. I f you think I shouldn't finish this well to bad because I will finish this no matter what happen!!! Hahaha!! (Oh no I'm starting get insane because of my sister, sorry for the reaction). 


	2. Chapter 2: The Problem

To Love Forever

Disclaimers: Again I don't own the Anime, manga nor the characters so don't sue me!! I'm just a poor teenager so don't even bother because it will cause you no good. Just enjoy this second chapter and please review. No flames please I'm just a beginner.

                                                                          Chapter 2: The Problem

  
Li stared at Sakura with sad eyes; he could see that Sakura is hurt and shock with the news of him getting married. They have been hiding their relationship because both their families don't agree with it. They both belong to the Noble families of England and ever since long ago their families have been competing with each other, trying to impress one another and trying to prove who's the best with business and who's the greatest in the eyes of the royal family. They have been doing just fine until the father of Sakura became the duke, which made Li's family got more jealous because they have been trying to win the position that landed to Sakura's family. He tried to stay calm and said "the reason is..." he stop it hurt to much to say it to Sakura and live her after what they been through. He love her too much that he would do anything just to be with her but it's all her mother's fault she gave him away to marry some he don't love because she just feel that it's time that he should get married. "The reason is what Li?" Sakura asked tears starting to form in her beautiful green eyes, thinking that she and Li would never be together like what they always dream of hurts to much that it made her cry.   
Seeing Sakura crying is breaking his heart and even made so hard telling what he wanted to say to her. He looks down avoiding Sakura's gaze and held her hand then continued "My Mom thinks that" suddenly he was interrupted with a knock on the door that made him stood up. "Sakura can I come in?" the voice said, "Oh my God it's my brother!" she whispered panicked evident in her voice then suddenly stood up pulling Li to the balcony door. "You must go if he saw you here I don't know what would happen" she said "But Sakura..." "You must go hurry!!" pushing Li gently out her room. Before going out he said with love and tender "Sakura remember that your the only one I love" then kissed Sakura softly on the lips, Sakura returned the kiss then said "I love you to, but you must go".   
What's taking her so long Touya said to himself, he knocked on the door again and said "Sakura something wrong?" "No, no, nothings wrong I'm just fixing something" Sakura said behind the door.  
Li obeyed Sakura and went down the balcony, waving one last time to Sakura once he got down Sakura smiled and wave back to him and hurried back inside her room praying that Li wold be safe and not be caught by his brothers guard. 

  
Sakura closed the balcony door and fix the curtains then open the door where her brother is waiting impatiently. "Sakura I thought something happened to you" Touya said concern in his voice, " The guards said that someone might have gotten in because they heard some noises" "I'm just fine don't worry, just fixing my things" Sakura said, she hope that Li got away safely. Touya went inside her room and sits by her study table looking through some books that Sakura have in her desk. Sakura went to sit by her bed observing her brother and thinking why he's here. Before Sakura could asked the reason he's here Touya suddenly said "I came here to ask you if your doing just fine, because I notice that your not yourself lately" staring straight at Sakura.   
Sakura look at him blankly not understanding what he's saying Touya notice this and tried to explain "What I mean is are you fine with your studies, your new school any problems with it?" Sakura then understood what he means and took the opportunity to tell him what she wants. "I'm doing fine but I hope that you didn't transfer me to that school because I really miss my old school, my friends, teachers, everyone I miss them all" she said "Why did you transfer me anyway? Is it because of Li?" she asked angry and stared straight in to her brother's eyes. Touya had enough of this he already explained the reason so many times already but still she wouldn't understand. He stood up and said "I told you before that its the best school for you so that you could concentrate and stop thinking about that Li! And it's also because of Li I told you before that you can't be together because father don't agree with it ok!!! End of discussion you would stay in that school no matter what happen!"   
After saying that Touya stood up and walk over to the door but before he left he said "By the way get ready for tomorrow we have some visitor" and then left the room slamming the door behind him. Sakura lay down and buried her crying face in it, she really miss her old school and friends and her one and only Li and it hurt her so much that she left and what her brother had just said. She lay down crying all her guts out until sleep took over her beautiful tear stricken face. 

  
Touya went back to his office room were his best friend Yukito is waiting for him, he sat down in his table and rub his face looking so tired with all the work he have. "So, what did she say?" Yukito asked him, "I didn't tell her yet," he said looking so worn out "what! You didn't tell her yet?" Yukito said almost shouting at his friend "Yeah I didn't because we had another fight about her transferring to a new school and also because of Li" Touya said sadly. Yukito stared with his friend and said gently "What would happen if they meet tomorrow?" "I don't know Yukito, I really don't know" he said and covered his face again with his hands on the table.  


  


  


Ok!! Here's the 2nd chapter hope ya like it and thanks for those who reviewed the first one. And sorry if this chapter is kind of confusing I had a writers block and a can't think how I would write this chapter but here I finish it and please review and tell me what you think!! The next chapter wold be out soon after I finish typing it!!!    
  



	3. The Meeting

To Love Forever

Disclaimers: The anime nor the manga is not mine and also the characters. Sorry if this chapter took so long because I'm busy this week and the coming week so this fic would be updated not so often I'm really, really sorry. Hope you like this chapter and please review.  
  
  
                                                                      Chapter 3: First Meeting  
  
I wonder what would that girl look like, I hope she's not like the other girls my father usually introduces to me. The guy said to himself inside the carriage.  
  
  
"Sakura are you ready to come down?" Touya asked from behind the door. Sakura was just fixing her long brown hair when Touya knock on the door. She's still mad with Touya because of last night and decided not to go down but then again she thought it would do her no good so she will just meet this visitor and go through all of this meeting thing. She went out of the door and meets his waiting brother, she was wearing a long maroon dress showing her cleavage and her beautiful figure that she didn't have eight years ago with her long hair neatly tied at her back with a pony.  
  
Touya offered his hand to her sister as a gentleman and greeted his sister good morning but Sakura didn't said a word she just nod her head with the greeting she received and ignored his brothers hand walking ahead of him. Usually when his brother greet her and offer his hand which is not that common because of his hectic schedule she will smile, greet him back and kiss him on the cheek and take his hand thankful that she still have her brother with her. Ever since their father died three years ago her brother took all his responsibilities as a father to her and also as a duke. Since then they often see each other only in dinner when he doesn't have any meeting and when Touya don't have anything to do which is so often with his job.  
  
Touya notice his sister's reaction, "She's still upset about last night" he quietly said to himself and then followed Sakura to talk with her. "Sakura I'm sorry about last night would you please forgive me? What I did is for your own good," Touya said. Sakura thought about it his brother was right he's just doing what is good for her "I forgive you, let's forget what happened and spend the day like that fight never acquired" Sakura said with a smile. Touya place his arm in Sakura's shoulder with a brotherly hug and said, "That's my sister" and gave her a high five like what he always do when they where still younger.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to our home" Touya said while bowing, Sakura did the same she curtsied and greeted the visitor. "I'm glad that I'm here Duke Kinomoto" the visitor said and smiled. Touya turned and introduced the visitor to Sakura "Sakura this is his highness Prince Eriol" " Nice to meet you your highness" Sakura said and extended her hand to shake his. Eriol took her hand but instead of shaking her hand he kissed it which is not a common attitude with the prince since he usually don't kissed any girls hand unless he like the girl. After kissing Sakura's hand he said, "I'm glad to meet you Lady Sakura," she's beautiful Eriol thought. Sakura was shocked after the event she didn't expect that the prince would actually do what he did since everybody know that the prince doesn't kiss any girls hand.  
"Sakura his highness would be staying with us for a while because of some things we should do" Touya said while they walk to the dining hall, "Oh, that would be great! Someone to talk with the same age as mine besides you who is several years older than me" Sakura said with an evil grin, Touya glared at her and Sakura and Eriol laugh with his reaction.   
  
  
  
Ok sorry for the cliff hanger but I promise I will update this chapter by the weekend I'm just to busy this week because of projects and long test and thanks for those who review this fic.    
  



End file.
